


Uniform

by redskiez



Series: KINKtober 2018 [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Day 11, I don't specifically state their ages, I'd say they're slightly underage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Object Insertion, They're not 18, TobiDei - Freeform, You can pretend they're 18 if you want, but it really has no affect on the story, obidei, that's for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: When Obito got Deidara’s texts, he hurried out of the shower as quick as he could. His teammates had asked him where he was going and if he’s not going to join the after-practice dinner, but Obito was in too much of a hurry to even give his teammates a proper answer.





	Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> For KINKtober 2018 - Day 11. **Object Insertion** | Sounding | **Cross-dressing** | Tribadism/Scissoring

Deidara [17:04]: Storage room.  
Deidara [17:05]: Now.

He checks his phone again, heart beat in his throat, and then shoves the device into his pocket. He stands in front of the storage room door. Obito glances around him, making sure no one is around before he runs a hand through his still-wet hair and pushes into the room.

Deidara is there to greet him, Obito’s jacket wrapped around his shoulders. He doesn’t look like he’s wearing any pants.

“Took you long enough, hm,” Deidara says and then, without even asking Obito if he’s locked the door behind him — he has — he launches himself into his arms, pressing his lips against Obito’s.

Obito wraps his arms around Deidara’s torso and kisses him back, walking away from the door to prevent their limbs from knocking against it and attracting attention. It doesn’t really accomplish anything because they stumble over a misplaced box of relay bars.

Obito grunts and kicks the box away. He pushes Deidara up against the furthest wall and begins tugging at his jacket. “What’s underneath here, I wonder?” Tobi asks in a breathless voice.

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” Deidara replies.

Despite his words, Deidara takes off the jacket on his own, tossing it somewhere when it comes off. Obito kisses Deidara’s cheek once and takes a step back to get a better look.

Deidara is wearing the girl’s school uniform — it fits him perfectly, almost like they’re made especially for him. He licks his suddenly dry lips. Obito can’t help but wonder what Deidara is wearing underneath the uniform.

“Where’d you get this?” Obito decides to ask instead, stepping back into Deidara’s personal space to touch the fabric of the school uniform, as if the one Deidara is wearing is somehow special.

“Sister’s got spares, hm,” Deidara says, leaning into Obito’s touch. “I tried looking in the lost and found, but they wouldn’t let me take anything because they suspected me.”

“They were right to,” Obito replies. He slides a hand down to Deidara’s waist and slips it under the hem of his shirt. It’s tighter around here than the boy’s uniform and he likes the way the blouse gives Deidara a much more defined waist, as well as give a hint of a chest.

“Mhm,” Deidara hums, stretching his back as Obito glides it around his torso. “There’s more, yeah.”

“More?” Obito asks and then he answers his own question when he feels a band.

The look on his face is enough to make Deidara laugh. “Sister’s got plenty of those too,” he says.

Obito quickly glances down. Deidara doesn’t miss that.

“Even there,” he confirms.

“Shit,” Obito swears. He quickly reaches to undo the blouse, shoving it open to see the lacy black bra hidden underneath.

“Your sister’s got a good taste,” he says and he quickly ducks a hand under Deidara’s skirt, reaching up to fondle what he can reach. Deidara groans in response and grabs his wrist.

“Have some grace, you buffoon,” he scolds but otherwise, he doesn’t stop Obito from rubbing his fingers against the panel of fabric of the smooth cotton panties.

“You know I can’t when you’re involved,” Tobi replies. As his fingers toy with Deidara’s tucked cock, he wraps a hand around one of the cups of the bra. “How’d you convince your sister to let you borrow her stuff?” he asks Deidara.

“I didn’t,” Deidara replies, sticking out his tongue. “So don’t ruin them. I gotta return them before she comes home, hm.”

Obito scoffs. “I can’t promise that,” he says.

“Oh, I know,” Deidara says. He strains under Obito’s rubbing and groans softly. “Come on,” he says, “I want you.”

Obito glances over his shoulder at the door. When he’s sure that no one is going to come in at any moment, he pulls Deidara’s panties down and feels around with his fingers. He groans when he comes into contact with his hole — a little wet — and shoved a finger in.

Deidara doesn’t resist him at all.

“Toyed with yourself before I came, huh?” Obito whispers in his ear.

“You took too long, hm,” Deidara says.

“Hm,” Obito hums and then he takes his finger out. He looks over his shoulder and spots the box of relay bars. A thought comes to Obito and he grins.

Deidara moans at the loss, hands grasping weakly at Obito and slides over his arms. Obito heads over to the relay bars and takes one from the box. He weighs it in his hand — smooth, cold, and properly sized — and then rummages his own pockets for a condom and some lube.

When your boyfriend’s always too horny to wait, you learn to keep supplies on you all the time.

He heads back to Deidara when he complains one more time. Obito gestures for Deidara to sit down on the floor and, after a suspicious glance, Deidara settles down on the floor.

Obito kneels down in front of him, kneeing his legs apart. Deidara peers over to see what Obito is doing.

He takes out the condom from its packet and rolls it down on the bar. He pours the lube on the bar and makes sure it coats the bar evenly.

“What’re you doing?” Deidara asks. Obito doesn’t answer him. He reaches out, rubs the tip of his fingers against Deidara’s hole, and then proceeds to shove the bar into Deidara.

Deidara moans at the feeling, legs wobbling, as he forces his body to surrender and accept the bar.

“Did you shove one of these in you while you were waiting for me?” Obito asks as he forces all of it inside of Deidara, wiggling it around when it’s seated fully. Deidara moans his response, his cock tenting his skirt and leaving a small, damp spot at the head.

Obito glances around him but he doesn’t find any spoiled bars. He supposes Deidara only used his fingers but he doesn’t want him to get off to easy. “I bet you did,” he continues to say, twisting his hand and then pressing down on the bar. When Deidara jerks and the damp patch begins to grow, he knows he’s hit the right spot.

“Fucking yourself in this room,” he says, clicking his tongue. “Have you no shame, Deidara-senpai? You can’t even wait ten minutes for me to get out of the shower after practice?”

Deidara doesn’t say anything. Too preoccupied with what’s going on between his legs, perhaps. He begins to thrust his hand, pulling the bar with him. Obito makes sure to hit Deidara’s prostate with each thrust, hand resting on Deidara’s creamy thigh and fingering the bunched up pantie whenever he feels like it.

“I was wondering,” Obito says, “if you ever thought about doing this before I asked you. Wearing women’s clothes, I mean.”

Deidara groans high in his throat and then he comes.

Obito scoffs, stopping himself mid-thrust and pushing the bar back into Deidara. He grabs the soiled skirt and moves it away, rubbing the tip of his fingers against the sensitive head.

“You ruined the dress,” Obito says.

“Fuck,” Deidara says, tossing his head back and an audible ’thump’ sounds when it hits the wall.

Obito doesn’t know if it’s because of the dismay of having ruined his sister’s clothes or that he’s complaining about the sensitivity of his cock. Nonetheless, Obito grins at the sight and squeezes himself through his uniform pants, tiding himself over for a while.

“We’re going to my place,” Obito decides to say. He reaches down, removes the relay bar out of Deidara’s ass — he loves the soft moan that follows his actions — and takes off the condom. He tosses the bar back into the box — it makes a loud clattering sound that will definitely attract attention now — and rolls the condom back up, shoving it into its packaging once more.

“Come on,” Obito says, tucking the trash into the little shirt pocket on Deidara’s blouse and hoists him up. “If we hurry, we can catch the five-thirty bus.”

Without waiting for Deidara to agree, Obito drapes his jacket on him and continues to carry him out of the storage room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to stop posting this series on FFN, so this is the only place you can read it now.
> 
> Sorry for the late post on Day 11 and 12. I had a wild Thursday and Friday that included alcohol and sleeping respectively.
> 
> Thanks for reading and it'll be great if you leave a comment.
> 
> If you haven't already, you should follow me on [Tumblr](http://redskiez.net/) (redskiez.net). I post updates, drawings, and cats on there. I will also answer any and all asks, so if you have any questions or requests, you can send them to me through Tumblr! My inbox is always open.
> 
> Did you know that I have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/redskiez)? You can go to ko-fi.com/redskiez to buy me a coffee!


End file.
